


Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: PG 13, how incredibly dull. [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm sinning so bad I might as well BATHE in holy water, I'm so obsessed with these two, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Office Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, The succesful married CEOs trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Being a Luthor was going to come handy some day, and that day was today.





	Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a CEOs presentation a few weeks ago where I taught them how to use my studio's developed software, and this idea just /popped/ into my head. After said few weeks, I could finally write it. It's unbeta'd and any mistakes are mine. English isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoy!

She was calmed. Collected. Unlike any other woman seen in this business. Lena Luthor exuded confidence and strength, as well as composure. But when her wife (It was still new for her to call Kara that) Kara Danvers, showed up at work wearing  _ yet _ another ‘daddy af’ outfit, Lena CEO Luthor’s IQ went from P.h.D to a pile of goo and giggles in 0.2 seconds flat. Supposedly, she should be used to it by now. She should know her wife had a tendency to dress like this for work. And no, it wasn’t about Kara being more masculine. It was a confidence thing. Kara walked around with a more confident swagger. Hands in her pockets, chin up, and smug smirk plastered in place. Lena loved when Kara wore dresses, hell, Lena loved whatever Kara chose to wear. But whenever she showed up with those damn button ups, and that goddamn big watch she had gifted her for her birthday, Lena lost it. She felt her knees giving in. Her gayness seemed to increase, badly. To the point she forgot they had a fight the night before. A fight that wasn’t even a big one. Kara worried Lena’s overworking ways were stressing her heart, because ‘Trust me, Lena, I can  _ hear _ it!’. 

 

But right now, all she cared about was how  _ hot _ her wife looked walking into the building they both worked at now, greeting people with that smile of hers that could outshine every sun in this galaxy, and the rest of them. 

 

Their unofficial shared office was suddenly too hot for Lena to breathe normally. She cleared her throat and watched as Kara walked in, closing the door behind herself.    
  
“Hey, Lena…”   
  
There was something laced with her voice. Fear? Caution? Maybe even sadness. It struck her as odd. What was-- Right. The fight.   
  
“Good morning, Kara.”   
  
She answered, somewhat formally, with a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. She had forgotten about their stupid fight. She didn’t even remember discussing anything with Kara. She was a gay mess.

 

It was so bad that she fidgeted with her pen and focused on her initials, engraved in it, not to look directly at Kara, who was dangerously close to her. She could smell her perfume, and even hear her breathing. It was messing her up, how bad she wanted to just have her wife fuck her into oblivion.    
  
“About last night…”   
  
Her hand raised, and she shook it gently. This was not the time nor place, and honestly, Lena didn’t have it in her to have another fight.   
  
“It’s over, Kara. The fight is over. I listened to your concerns, and I will make sure I don’t overwork myself, okay? I don’t wanna worry you. I was just… Exhausted and I lashed out on you the second we got into the fight. I’m sorry.” 

 

Her head tilted slightly upwards, and her eye connected to Kara’s, who seemed too concerned about this, crinkle present and all. Lena’s features softened, and she smiled, poking her wife’s crinkle to lighten up the mood.   
  
“Okay… I’m sorry if I was too harsh… Yesterday was too crazy for me to actually be calmed and collected to discuss this… Supergirl had  _ a day  _ and all I wanted was to get home and get into bed with you…”    
  
“Are you stressed,  _ darling _ ?” 

 

And there it was. The teasing tone. The over punctuated accent. The way she called Kara that pet name that was reserved for her only.    
  
“Like you have no idea…”   
  
Lena hummed, biting onto her lower lip before stepping closer to her wife. This whole ‘being married for two months’ kinda honeymoon phase still full on. Her hands came to rest on Kara’s collar, and she tugged her in for a kiss that could literally be classified as Explicit rated for their work environment. But Kara wasn’t about to shy back from it. Instead, the blonde pressed the button on the desk behind her and suddenly, their blinds came down, shielding their private moment from the rest of the office.    
  
“I couldn’t be more thankful for your idea of installing these.”   
  
Kara muttered against her wife’s lips, as she flipped them around, picking Lena up by the back of her legs and sitting her on her desk. Their lips collided again, and Lena began working on the buttons on Kara’s shirt, only groaning when her hands came in contact with the spandex covering her wife's chest. Something about the suit always got her reeled up and hornier than usual.    
  
Her wife’s lips were on her neck, and those deliciously big hands crawling up her thighs, into her skirt, when she heard the knocking on the door, her cursing under her breath causing Kara to laugh softly, before sneaking under the brunette’s desk. A puzzled look was all she gave to her wife, who simply hushed her and told her to take a seat. A pristine eyebrow was raised and Kara offered a wink. Doing as asked by her wife, Lena took a seat and rolled herself, legs opened and sex ready.   
  
“Come in.”   
  
And in came James Olsen, carrying a display board with the new design of next month’s issue. A soft squeak was all that escaped Lena now, as she felt Kara’s possessive hands inside her skirt, tugging at the lacey underwear she had chosen to wear that morning.    
  
“Mr. Olsen! Hi! Nice to see you, how can I help?”    
  
Her jaw clenched at the feeling of hot lips on her sex, tugging at her clit and teasing at her entry. It seemed like the beginning of a bad porn movie, and Lena would know this, of course, because she had watched far too many porn movies while being single in college. It was her only way to cope with the increasing sexual frustration.   
  
“Hello Miss Luthor--- Sorry, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”    
  
Lena laughed slightly, dismissing his comment with her hand, smiling at the male    
  
“Don’t worry, we know each other James no need to… Call me by my last names.”   
  
Her breath hitched slightly at nails railing through her creamy thighs and she just couldn’t help but swallow thickly. Kara was doing yet again a  _ wonderful _ job.   
  
“Is Kara around? I need to show you guys the final edition before we send it off for printing.”   
  
Kara’s nails dug further, and Lena arched her back ever so pleasantly, hoping to God James wouldn’t notice the real reason of her behavior. At least her facial features gave nothing away. Being a Luthor was going to come handy some day, and that day was today. 

 

“She’s… Training at the DEO. Told me to take over today. Said she will like whatever I choose, so show me!” 

 

With a bright smile, she intertwined her fingers, tightening every few seconds at Kara’s incessant sucking and nibbling. If anything, she wished she was alone in her office, with Kara, being able to vocally express her wife what a wonderful job she was doing at sucking an orgasm out of her.    
  
“Oh. Alright. Okay. Cool. This is the cover… We featured the article you guys worked so hard on here… Like Kara requested… And here’s the interview for Sam that Kara did… She told me you read it and found it brilliant.” 

 

Nodding, she smiled at him, trying her best to mascarade what was really happening underneath her desk.

 

Kara’s three fingers had plunged into Lena’s sex, and she was lapping her clit with the coldest tongue Lena had ever felt on her sex before.   
  
“You know what, Mr. Olsen? I like it. It’s perfect. I trust your instinct. Go, send it off for printing.”   
  
James looked at her, puzzled.   
  
“Okay, uhm… Are you okay, Lena? I sense… A weird vibe here.”   
  
Her initial shocked was controlled after two seconds, and Lena smiled, tenderly and nodded.   
  
“I have this awful headache, but don’t worry. I’ll deal with it later. Just take this before it gets later and the production gets delayed.”   
  
“Are you sure? I mean- Do you… Have a problem with me?”   
  
Internally, Lena wanted to roll her eyes at how insisting this guy could be. It literally felt like a drain.   
  
“Mr. Olsen, let me tell you something. I’m a woman of business. In my line of work, I’ve encountered thousands of men that are by far, worse than any kind of bad aspect you can consider yourself having. I like you as long as you do your job the way it’s required, in shape and form. So don’t worry. I’ve got nothing against you.”   
  
With a nod, James smiled and grabbed the designs, before heading of.    
  
Lena’s head tossed back, and she pressed the door-locking button installed next to the shades one, and moaned gently, letting herself bask into the feeling of her wife’s fingers inside of her. Kara’s head peeked from under the desk and she smiled at Lena, biting onto her lower lip as she continued to finger her, thrusting with her body before leaning in to steal a hot kiss from Lena’s lips, who wrapped her legs around Kara's torso, for proximity’s sake 

 

“Lena, that was so hot…”

 

The CEO smiled, biting and tugging onto Kara’s lower lip, before thrusting her hips against her fingers   
  
“I recommend you finish your job here, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers… The rewards will be… Ah… Magnifique.” 

 

In perfect french, Lena teased Kara, before falling apart into the waves of pleasure colliding through her body. Her back arched and her hands cupped at Kara’s face to pull her into a hot kiss, dropping every moan and whine into the kiss.   
  
“Are you satisfied with my performance, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?”   
  
Lena let out a heartfelt laugh before biting onto her lower lip.   
  
“More than perfect, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

  
  
  



End file.
